


Billet-doux

by seraphichan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, not sure what tags to put because it's so super short wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: A love letter





	

It’s written in the way they never truly look at each other until they are naked of restraint and have all of each other to see.

It’s written in the bites and bruises. The tang of blood on the tongue as teeth scrape against skin. The pressure of fingers and the smell of sweat. The pants and the gasps, the possession and hunger. The growl of ‘harder, faster, _deeper_ ’.

It’s written in the way Hux’s heart skips a beat when Kylo curls against him in sleep. The softness of Kylo’s hair as Hux runs his fingers gently along his scalp. The shiver of Kylo’s shoulders when Hux scratches at the base of his skull. The tangle of their limbs under the sheets, breaths slow and even.

It’s written in the freedom of one night before the prison of tomorrow.


End file.
